Coming Home
by Leigh Patterson
Summary: New York City, had always been home to Detective Leigh MacKinnon and when she transfers back home, she finds herself working beside her older brother's best friend. She has a few demons she's running from. Will he help her fight her way away from them?


A/N: This is my first CSI: NY fanfiction and my first fanfiction, so please be nice in your reviews. I've only watched a handful of shows, starting this year and I'm not entirely sure I have the characters down right but hopefully I'll be able to improve in later stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of recognizable characters. I do own Leigh MacKinnon and any past she has.

* * *

Leigh MacKinnon groaned in frustration as she thought about her lost luggage that held her suit. How the hell was she supposed to go and meet her new boss when she had nothing to wear? She didn't have a lot of cash on her as she had just put a security deposit on her loft apartment and she didn't believe in using credit cards.

Shoving her hands through her dark auburn hair, she continued shoveling through the little clothing she hadn't lost. Her heart gave thanks of praise when she saw the black pair of jeans, and knew they'd have to do with her dark red t-shirt that had capped sleeves. How was it that the airline could only lose the most important clothes of her life?

She ran into the bathroom, threw on the clothes and shoes before staring at her face in the mirror. She could still see the bruise on her cheek that had long ago faded, it was memory and she had to remind herself that frequently. He though he'd beaten her down but soon found himself without a woman to beat and embarrass. Taking a steadying breath she brushed her hair and then pulled it back into a ponytail.

She glanced at her watch, and bolted out the door; grabbing her purse, keys and stubbing her little toe as she slammed the apartment door. She hurried down three flights of stairs and hailed a taxi. She told him the address and settled back against the seat, forcing herself to relax.

* * *

Detective Mac Taylor sat at his desk, reviewing cases that had been closed recently, wanting to be sure that everything was in perfect condition before giving them to the District Attorney's office. So focused he never heard the knock on his door until he looked up and saw the young woman standing outside, arms folded, and her foot tapping impatiently.

He stood, closing the folders and walked out to greet her. "Miss MacKinnon, I'm sorry I took so long. Welcome to New York."

Her smile was confident as she replied, "Thank you, please call me Leigh. Were you able to get a hold of Detective Young?"

"Of course. He had nothing but respect for you when I talked to him. Why was it you left the CSI unit in Juneau?"

"Personal reasons and if that answer affects my being hired then maybe I should already be looking for another job." She took a breath, "I'm a little ruffled today."

"I noticed. Please follow me and I'll introduce you to the rest of the team."

As they walked Mac asked, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight. I grew up in Alaska with my mother. Does that answer everything?" There was no reason to go into her past and dig up memories best left to rot.

"Certainly."

They walked into the lab and he motioned to a woman with long, dark curly hair, "That's Stella Bonasera. You could say she's my second-in-command. Working beside her is Doctor Sheldon Hawkes."

"Listen, why don't I just go and introduce myself to everybody? You looked extremely focused on those cases. I promise if I have any questions I'll come and ask but right now I just need to make myself known."

He thought a minute, it was true he had heard nothing but good things about her but he was still wary about leaving her in his lab. He took a leap of blind faith and replied, "Sure just one thing."

She was in heaven surrounded by all the equipment. Much of it she hadn't touched in nearly three years, but she had kept informed on the workings on newer machines. She heard him say something and turned toward him, "Yes?"

"Good luck and next time dress a little nicer."

"Yes, sir. My clothes were lost on an airplane. Go back to work," She started toward the two people he'd pointed out. She hated starting over and introducing herself but if she wanted to work than she'd do it. She thought about taking the long way around and just dawdling, but soon enough someone was going to notice the short, odd woman walking around looking at the machines; so with a bit of hesitation she walked toward them.

"Excuse me?" She asked, forcing a smile on her face.

Stella looked up and saw her, smiling she asked, "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Leigh and I'm going to be working with you."

Stella nodded, "Mac mentioned we were getting a new member. It's nice to meet you. I'm Stella and this is Sheldon Hawkes."

Leigh nodded to the black man who seemed so intent on what he was studying. "Same goes. What are you working on?"

"Homicide. Guy was found strangled to death; we just got around to looking at this and can't figure out what this material was we found on his clothes." He said his eyes glued to the microscope.

"Mind if I take a look?" She walked around to their side of the table and stepped up to the microscope when he stepped back. "Tell me does this guy have a wife?"

"One ex and a new bride that was devastated over his death. Why?"

She stepped back. "This is embroidery thread. It's tough when the six strands are kept braided together. This looks like it was cut a couple of times and if you were to go over his shirt with a fine-tooth comb be willing to bet you'll find a few strings because this stuff sticks to everything. If one of his wives embroiders then you'll find this thread."

Stella nodded. "The rest of the team is out processing another scene. We're supposed to meet them for lunch. Why don't you help us wrap this up and join us?"

It felt strange, Leigh thought, to have someone just ask so casually to have lunch with them. How long had it been since it'd happened? She knew the answer and didn't like it. The fact that the past three years of her life had been nonexistent wasn't her happiest moments. She had talked to her therapist about this and knew she had to take the first step. "Sure. I don't see why I shouldn't."

* * *

If there were two things the woman wasn't afraid of they were: stating her opinion, and work. Stella commented about it at least three times in undertones to Hawkes. She noticed her almost always doing two or three things at once and wondered how she kept them all straight, however the fact she liked to multitask her them done long before they thought they would be.

Leigh walked well ahead of her two…, she couldn't call them friends quite yet so acquaintances would have to work. They had been nothing but nice to her but she'd already socialized and the last time that had happened, she'd nearly ended up in the hospital. She shook her head she wouldn't go there, it was too difficult to let go so it was better tucked into the 'do not open' file of her brain. She loved the sound of the city and always had but it still lacked the serenity of Alaska.

"Where exactly are we meeting them?" She asked, turning to walk backwards.

"That deli coming up on your right." Hawkes replied, gesturing with his hand.

She turned and stopped short of running right into the chest of someone standing behind her. She swallowed hard and took a step back, her mind running a mile a minute, cursing her own ignorance. She refused to look up and waited for something to be said.

"Hey Stella, Hawkes. Glad you could join us. Who's this?" The deep voice rumbled, a hint of laughter underlying that New York accent.

Leigh looked up, a surprised look on her face. Without thinking she leaped up and threw her arms around his neck. She felt his arms instinctively encircle her waist and the only thing that came to mind was safety.

"Wow, bet you never had anyone do that to you before Danny." Stella laughed.

"Can't say I have. I gotta say though I like it too."

Leigh pulled back, knowing she'd still be supported, and kissed both of his cheeks. "I'm telling you once and for all Messer. If I don't get at least a 'Welcome to New York' your mother will be extremely disappointed in you. As it is she asked me to cook for you and I quote, 'He doesn't eat enough.' God it's good to see you."

Danny Messer sat the little woman back on her feet. She hadn't changed a bit, still short barely topping five feet, her hair was longer and a bit redder, freckles still spotted her high cheekbones and small straight nose, her eyes dark and long lashed, her full, rosebud mouth curled into a smile. "Well hell MacKinnon, I was wondering if you'd ever come back home."

"I took the long way about it." She stepped back and said, "Well how 'bout lunch?"


End file.
